Learningblocks Wiki/Rules
Yes, we have RULES here in this wiki and if you don't follow them, you could be sent to jail (blocked), or even worse, be executed (blocked forever). Red means that this rule has been violated WAY TOO MANY TIMES. 'GENERAL' *This is an English wiki. Please use English whenever you can. 'MAJOR CRIMES' *'Swearing'. This is a Learningblocks wiki, after all, a wiki revolving around a kids show. *'Vandalism'. This is a serious offense that can get you executed. *'Spamming'. Seriously, you should know this. *'Posting fanon content'. The only exception is the “fanart” section in galleries. *'Stupid-linking', which is placing a link in an image (especially in a gallery) that leads to a page that doesn't exist. Many have committed this one. *'Posting sexual content'. Most users on this wiki are kids, teenagers, or adults who have kids. Please don't post sexual content. Please don't. *'Jokes revolving around death, urination, defecation, regurgitation, or flatulation'. Those jokes are stupid, annoying, disgusting, and offensively infuriating. *'Editing another user's user page' without user rights (bureaucrat, admin, content moderator). It's a serious violation of privacy. *'Saying the forbidden word'. It starts with "D", rhymes with "omelet", and is five letters long. *'Starting flame wars'. We don't want any more drama. The only drama we accept is Total Drama references and images. *'Harassing a user and trying to get away with "It's a joke!" or "It's my opinion!" excuses'. You cannot say that it's not serious or that it's your opinion to convince people not to get angry at you because you did something extremely, and honestly mean. Even Applejack learned this. *'Telling a user to “handle criticism”'. You’ll realise that there are some people just can’t handle criticism, no matter what. Also, saying that makes you a hypocrite when you think about it, because you can’t handle criticism OF CRITICISM. *'Creating non-''Learningblocks-based templates''' without agreement. If you want to make a template that's not based on Learningblocks, please make a poll about it first. *'Making trash templates'. A trash template is a template which has absolutely NOTHING to do with Learningblocks wiki (or its users). Any trash templates BEFORE March 19 (which is when the rule was created) is allowed, but no further is allowed. **If you are questioning why this rule exists: it is not to bully users, it is to prevent the wiki from going onto the REDACTED and have one reason of being bad is because there is too much stupid templates. Oh yeah, one of the reason BFDI wiki was "bad" is because it has many useless stupid trash templates everywhere, like the "GelatinUltraHater" template on BFDI wiki. *'Reincarnating as a villain'. You will never come back, unless you learned your lesson. If you don't, you'll be overkilled. 'MAJOR-MINOR CRIMES' *'Treating newbies like idiots who have been on this wiki for a long time'. Despite "newbie" and "noob" being two words, "noob" is more for inexperienced people. *'Disrespect'. Because. 'MINOR CRIMES' *'Replacing or reverting images' without consent. If your image has the same name as another, make it a different name. If you do replace it, we have the rights to revert it. Same thing for reverting. WE'RE LOOKING AT YOU, GAB CRABS. *'Treating every sentence as a title'. You Know, Typing Like This. It Doesn't Make You Look Smart, Ever. Quite The Opposite, In Fact. *'Being stupid'. If you don't know how to use wikitext or templates, we have tutorials. It's okay to ask for help. *'Stud-linking'. It's like stupid-linking but the page that is being linked does exist. *'Not following the LBW format'. Consistency is bliss. *'Creating redlinks'. They're unnecessary, and we want the "Wanted pages" section to be empty. *'Creating broken file links'. They're annoying as heck. *'Bad grammar'. We don't want any errors in pages, or even comments. *'Telling other users to "get a life"', because they already have one. If they don't, they'd be dead. 'FORMAT' 'General' *Place notice templates first. *After the notice template, place the infobox (if there is one). *Place the navbox last. 'Templates' #Choose your desired template. If you remember the name of the template, that's not a problem, but if you don't, read this blog post. If you accidentally make a redlink, however, you may be forgiven. #If you don't know which parts of the template are customizable, search up the template yourself and use separate tabs. This is ESPECIALLY useful if you want to make a mad lib. #Type " " (two close braces). That's all! 'Galleries' Many users have started making their own fanmade Numberblocks. If you want to post your drawing/picture/image onto the page, this is how to actually do it: #Upload your image. #*We may have already mentioned this, but if the name of your image just HAPPENED to have the same name as another image, do NOT replace it. This is a huge mistake that most users have been doing. If you do, kiss your image goodbye, because we will revert it. #**Instead, you should change it to another name. Oh, and not literally "another name". #Use an appropriate caption. Don't type "my 17" or something as stupid as that. No one will know whose Seventeen it'll be. Use username's (design of) Numberblock, nickname instead (Numberblock nickname optional) You may use an alias if you are well-known. #*Also, be noted that captions are not titles. You may use a sentence (period optional), but do NOT capitalize EVERY. SINGLE. WORD. #If your image is not just a fanmade Numberblock, use this format: ##Type in the name of your piece of art in quotes FIRST. Most users don't know that. ##Type "by username", and you're done! Not. #Exit the gallery and do NOT touch any of the other works of art (unless you need to correct the captions or rearrange them). 'Syntax' Numberblocks have the same name with the actual numbers. This can be extremely confusing if not structured correctly. *If you're referring to a Numberblock, use the number with the first letter capitalized (One, Two, Three, etc.), the numeral itself (1, 2, 3, etc.), or (in comments, messages, and blog posts only) its nickname. *If you're referring to a number of things, use the number (one, two, three, etc.), or the numeral (1, 2, 3, etc.). *If you're referring to a number of Numberblocks, you can... **...use the number uncapitalized for the number, then the number capitalized for the Numberblock (e.g. two Twos) **...use the numeral for the number, then the number capitalized for the Numberblock (e.g. 2 Twos) **...use the number uncapitalized for the number, then the numeral for the Numberblock (e.g. two 2s) **...use the number uncapitalized for the number, then the Numberblock's nickname (comments, messages, and blog posts only) (e.g. two Dublos) **...use the numeral for the number, then the Numberblock's nickname (comments, messages, and blog posts only) (e.g. 2 Dublos) *you cannot... **...use the numeral for the number, then the numeral for the Numberblock (e.g. 2 2s) Category:This Wiki.